Le retour de Gibbs
by coco6-3-9-1
Summary: Gibbs revient du Mexique après 4 mois. L'équipe va-t-il l'accueillir les bras ouvert. Où même son fils. Tony/Gibbs Père/fils
1. Chapter 1

_Gibbs était parti depuis 4 mois au Mexique. Laissant derrière lui sa seule famille qu'il lui resté. Car l'équipe ne savait pas que Antony Dinozzo est son fils. Seul Ducky était au courant._

_Tony sorti de l'ascenseur, car depuis que tony est le chef d'équipe, il n'arrivait plus en retard, mais plutôt en avance (il n'avait pas trop le choix maintenant). Le directeur Sheppard arriva dans l'open._

Salut tony, tu arrive de bonne heure aujourd'hui. Tu vas bien ?

_Levant la tête de son dossier_. Oh bonjour Jenny. Oui je vais bien, et toi comment vas tu ?

Je vais bien, merci de demander. Bon je te laisse, je vais avoir une réunion. A plus tard.

_Une heure et demi plus tard, l'agent Mcgee fait son entrée._

Salut patron, dit tim. (_il avait eu du mal au début de l'appeler comme sa)_

Salut Tim. Tu pourra ma remettre le dossier sur Thomson s'il te plait. Demanda Tony.

_Tim allant à son bureau._ Ok, je te le sort tout de suite. Il y a un problème avec l'affaire Thomson ?

Non, non, j'ai juste une vérification à faire de t'inquiète pas.

_L'agent Lee, sorti en courant de l'ascenseur. Car depuis le départ de Gibbs, le directeur avait assigné un autre agent pour l'équipe. _

Bonjour patron, bonjour agent Mcgee. Désoler pour mon retard.

En retard la bleu ? Assis. Dit le patron. Alors Mcgee, il vient ce dossier ?

Oui, tient le voilà. Euh patron ? Où est Ziva ?

Bonne question agent Mcgee. _Tobias et Sacks du F.B.I venaient de faire leur entrée._

Bonjour Toby, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? Demande Tony

Mais je vient de vous le dire Dinusto, où est l'agent David ?

Je ne sais pas, peut être qu'elle est en retard, mais à voir votre tête, il c'est passé quelque chose.

Vous êtes intelligent Dinusto, je veux voir votre directeur.

Et que puis-je pour vous Tobias ? _Jenny était derrière les agent_

J'aimerais vous voir dans votre bureau avec l'agent Dinozzo.

Ok, on monte dans mon bureau, Agent Dinozzo vous nous suivez.

_Tous le monde se demander ce qui se passé. _

…

* * *

J'espère que sa vous a plus comme début. Je débute dans l'écriture. Alors soyez gentil. Merci


	2. Chapter 2

Dans le bureau de la directrice...

-Asseyez vous messieurs. Alors qu'est-ce qui emmène le F.B.I ici aujourd'hui ?

-Nous avons été contacté ce matin, une explosion à eu lieu aujourd'hui dans un bar. Nous y sommes allé, est il y avait une voiture abandonnée sur le trottoir qui était rentré dans un poteau. Il s'avère que cette voiture est celle de l'agent David. Une mini cooper rouge. Nous avons prit le numéro de plaque est sa concorde bien avec la voiture de l'agent David. Explique Tobias

-D'accord, Agent Dinozzo avait vous une idée pourquoi l'agent David n'est pas la ce matin ?

-Non, Mme la Directrice. Je n'ai pas était contacté par l'agent David. Je croyais qu'elle était en retard.

-Agent Dinozzo, de ce que me disait l'agent Gibbs, l'agent David arrivait jamais en retard, même qu'elle arrivait en avance chaque jours, depuis qu'elle travaille ici.

-Et bien je ne sais pas ce que vous assigné Tobias, mais je ne sait pas où est l'agent David. Et je vous signal que si vous regardez bien autours de vous l'agent Gibbs n'est plus là. Dit Tony, un peu énervé.

-Ok, agent Fornell, agent Dinozzo, on se calme. Sa ne sert à rien, il faut retrouvé l'agent David au plus vite.

-Sa serai plus simple si Dinozzo parlé. Dit l'agent Sacks

Tony, se contenta juste de sourire, car il voulait pas repondre a Sacks.

-Bon, Tony, vous et votre équipe vous cherchez des indices pour trouver Ziva et vous informez au F.B.I. Toutes les infos requis. Compris agent Dinozzo ?

-Oui Madame. Pas de problème. Dinozzo sorti du bureau pour parler à son équipe en privée. Il n'aimait pas ce qui se passait avec l'agent David. Surtout avec le F.B.I au cul.

Quand Dinozzo, descendais à son bureau, abby était là, à discuter avec Mcgee.

-Tonyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. Cria abby en lui faisant un calin.

-Abs laisse moi respirer. Abby avait lâché tony. Qu'est-ce que tu veux abby ?

-Mcgee m'a dit que Ziva n'était pas là. Et que tu étais avec le F.B.I dans le bureau de la directrice.

-Mcgee t'a dit sa. Faisant les yeux noir hérité de son père . Mcgee.

-Exc...............

-La ferme le bleu. Signe de faiblesse. On descend à ton labo abs. Agent Lee vous restez ici.

_L'agent Dinozzo, Mcgee et abby pris l'ascensuer pour descendre._

**Pendant ce temps la, au Mexique**

Gibbs était sur le toit de la maison de son ancien patron Mike Franks. Avec une bière à la main, Mike s'approcha de son toit. Avec un téléphone à la main.

-Le bleu, quelqu'un pour toi au téléphone. Hurla Mike

-Gibbs pris l'échelle pour descendre du toit. C'est qui ?

Bien sur Mike ne répond pas et il lui passa le téléphone. Gibbs lui prit, il se demandais qui sa pourra être. Il avait peur que se soit son fils, car il ne savait pas quoi lui dire et surtout il avait peur que tony lui en veuille pour sa fuite.

-Allo, ici Gibbs. Commença Gibbs avec une voix un peu tremblante.

-Gibbs, c'est ziva.

-Ziva, mais pourquoi tu m'appelle, il y a un problème ?

-Oui un petit, je ne sais pas comment tu le dire.

-Ziva, je te signal que je ne travail plus avec vous, alors soit tu me dit ce que tu as, soit tu raccroche.

-Ok, est-ce que tu peu venir à DC, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un de confiance. Je t'explique, j'ai suivi une moto ce matin car j'ai reconnu qui était le mec dessus et au moment ou on sait arrêté, il ma vu et il y a eu une explosion a côté de moi dans un bar. Alors l'homme c'est enfui et moi je l'ai suivi et je l'ai perdu, mais j'ai laissé ma voiture au bar et le F.B.I enquête maintenant.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veut que je fasse ?

-J'ai besoin de ton aide pour le retrouver et il était pas seul. C'était mon ex-partenaire du mossad, je croyais qu'il était mort et je ne sais pas pourquoi il est à DC.

-Et que dit l'équipe de cette histoire ?

-Ils ne le savent pas. J'ai pas envie de leur dire, surtout pas à tony. C'est pour sa que j'ai besoin de ton aide. Alors tu accepte ?

-Je ne sais pas ziva, sa va faire 4 mois que je vous ai pas vu et je n'ai pas trop envie de voir l'équipe.

-Mais tu ne les verra pas, je vais envoyer un mail a tony pour lui dire que j'était malade aujourd'hui.

-Ok, j'arrive. Tu sais où m'attendre.

-Oui, ok. Merci Gibbs. Mais il avait déjà raccroché.

Gibbs raccrocha le téléphone, il en informa mike et il parti pour l'aéroport. Il se demandait pourquoi il avait accepter. Mais sa famille au NCIS lui manqué, surtout son fils. Il appréhender son retour, même si c'était pour ziva.

**Retour au NCIS**

_Tony raconta l'histoire à abby et tim. Tim se demandais pourquoi Ziva avait fui, mais surtout pourquoi Ziva ne leur faisait pas confiance. Et abby ne disait rien._

-Tu vas bien abs ? Car tu ne dis rien. _Demanda tony_

-Hein, euh oui, oui, je vais bien je réfléchissait c'est tout.

-On devrai en parler à Ducky, et on cherche une solution pour qu'on retrouve ziva avant le F.B.I. _Proposa Mcgee._

-Oui tu as raison le bleu. On y va, on va à la morgue, abs tu nous suit.

_Les 3 vont en direction de la morgue. _

-Salut ducky, palmer.

-Tient salut vous trois. Qu'est-ce que vous faite ici. Nous avons une affaire. _Demanda palmer_

-Non, M. Palmer, il vienne ici pour l'histoire de ziva. N'est-ce pas Antony ?

-Co...ment tu as su? _Demanda tim_

-Peu un porte. On s'en fiche. _Dit tony_. Alors on fait quoi ? Quelqu'un a une idée ?

Personne ne répond.

-Heu, est si on appeler Ziva pour lui demandait où elle est ? _Dit abby_

-Abs, on a essayait de la joindre et elle répond pas, sa veut dire ne veut pas de nous sur cette affaire. _Répond tony_

-Écoute tony, je t'ai menti, ziva m'a contacter tout à l'heure. Admet abby

-QUOI, et je peu savoir pourquoi tu nous a rien dit ? Abby répond tout de suite. _Tony s'énerva un peu_

-Antony, calme toi tu veux, ce n'est pas la faute d'abby. Vas y Abbygael on t'écoute.

-Elle ma demandé un numéro et elle ma demander de ne pas vous en parler.

-Qu'elle numéro elle voulait ? _Demanda tony, un peu plus calmé._

-Qu'importe, tient j'ai un numéro de portable qu'elle ma donné pour la joindre.

_Abby tendi un papier à tony avec dessus un numéro. Tony composa son numéro._

**Dans la cave de la maison de Gibbs**

_Ziva attendait Gibbs dans se cave, car c'est la qu'il se voyait pour se cacher du F.B.I et du NCIS, personne ne pourra les trouver ici. Ziva avait entendu un bruit alors par réflexe elle sorti son arme._

-Tu me demande de l'aide et quand j'arrive tu pointe ton arme sur moi. _Annonça la voix de Gibbs_

-Excuse moi, un réflexe et puis avec ce qui se passe.

-Signe de faiblesse David.

-Comment oublier. Content de te voir Gibbs, tu a l'air d'être mieux. L'air du Mexique ta fait du bien a ce que je voie.

-Passons. Alors dit moi toute l'histoire depuis le début et on cherche quoi et/ou qui.

_Mais avant que ziva énumère son plan, son téléphone sonna._

**Morgue**

_Tony met le téléphone sur la table, il avait mis le haut-parleur._

-David

-Enfin tu répond, je peux savoir ce que tu fou ?

-Abby je vais te tuer.

-Désoler ziva mais j'était obliger. On s'inquiète tu sait.

-Ok, pas grave abs, je ne t'en veux pas.

-Bon c'est bon vous deux. Coupa tony. Je veux savoir pourquoi le F.B.I croit que je te protège, pourquoi ta voiture est sur une scène de crime et je veux savoir où tu es ?

-Je ne te dirai rien tony de tous ce que tu demande, se n'ai pas tes histoires. Et pour le F.B.I démerde toi avec eux.

-Agent David, je vous signal que c'est moi votre patron, alors tu me dis tout. Et pourquoi tu as contacter Abby et qu'elle numéro tu voulais.

-Dis lui ziva, car sinon vu sa tête il va frapper tim. _Annonça abby_

-Et mais j'ai rien fais moi, c'est pas moi qui est rechercher. _Dit Tim_

-Bon les enfants sa suffit. Ziva explique nous ce que tu peut et dis nous qui t'aide. _Intervient Ducky_

-Pas au téléphone, il est peut être surveillé. La personne qui m'aide est quelqu'un en qui j'ai confiance donc vous en faite pas. Bon ok, je vous le passe, vous aller le reconnaître.

-Dinozzo, je peut savoir pourquoi, je ne suis plus au Mexique en ce moment. _Dit Gibbs_

_C'était le silence complet dans la morgue, personne n'osait parler. _

…_............._

Un deuxième chapitre fini. Merci pour vos message, sa fait plaisir.


	3. Chapter 3

_C'était le silence complet dans la morgue, personne n'osait parler. _

…_......._

**Morgue**

_-_Bonjour Jethro. Comment tu vas mon ami ? _Demanda enfin Ducky_

-Bien Ducky, mais j'aimerai mieux être au soleil au Mexique.

-Bonjour Boss. _Intervient McGee._

-McGee je ne suis plus votre patron. Et comment tu vas Abs ? Pas trop dur avec Dinozzo ?

-Gibbsssssssssssssssss. _Sautilla Abby dans toute la morgue_. Je suis contente de t'entendre. Non, ce n'ai pas trop dur, mais parlons de l'affaire.

_Tony écoutait toute la conversation, mais ne disait rien. Il est devenu un peu pâle à l'écoute de la voix de son patron, de son père. Mais il était aussi énervé contre lui et aussi Ziva. Pourquoi n'avait elle pas confiance en lui ou même en l'équipe._

-Alors Dinozzo, on fait quoi ?_ Demanda son ancien patron._

_Mais Dinozzo ne répond pas, il se retourne et il s'en va loin de la morgue._

-Euh, Jethro, Tony vient de partir. Annonça Ducky. Bon on vous laisse avant que quelqu'un apprenne ce qu'on fait. A plus tard. Gibbs, Ziva.

_Quand Ducky raccrocha, c'était encore le grand silence dans la morgue, personne ne pensait que Tony allai réagir de cette façon, à par peut être Ducky qui se doutait bien pourquoi Tony avait fui._

_De son côté, Tony était parti sur le toit pour s'isoler. Il s'écroula par terre et il pleura. Il ne savait pas comment faire pour finir cette affaire, même s'il savait que ziva était innocente, il ne voulait pas voir son père, car il ne voulait pas lui parler pour l'instant, même s'il était content qui soit là au fond de lui. _

_Au bout de 30 minutes, Tony redescend pour aller à la morgue._

-McGee, tu va chez Gibbs avec Abby et Ducky. Vous prenez un ordinateur portable pour travailler la-bas et les aider. Ducky, je vais te donner la copie de l'autopsie et ensuite vous pourriez y aller.

-Et toi tu ne vient pas ? _demanda Abby un peu triste_

-Non, je doit surveiller le F.B.I., il ne doit pas savoir que Ziva nous a contacté et qu'elle est chez Gibbs. Tiens Ducky. Faite attention, regarder bien qu'on vous ne suis pas . Allez y vous m'appeler pour un débriefing. A toute.

_Dinozzo parti. Les 3 restant ne savait pas quoi faire. Mais ils régleraient sa plus tard, ils devaient aider Ziva avant. _

**Dans la cave de Gibbs**

_Après que Ziva est raccroché, c'était aussi le silence totale. Ziva ne savait pas pourquoi Tony avait réagit de cette façon. Gibbs lui s'en doutait, il devait régler se problème plus tard, il devait tirer cette affaire au clair avant que le F.B.I arrive. Ziva lui annonça son plan de départ et Gibbs approuva._

-Ok, c'est bon pour ton plan. Dit Gibbs

-Ok Gibbs. Et pour l'équipe on fait quoi ?

-Tony doit avoir trouver une solution je pense. Mais sa ne va pas être simple avec Fornell.

-Ouais c'est sur.

_Gibbs et Ziva commençaient à travailler sur leur plan. Quand Gibbs entendu un bruit, il demanda à Ziva de se cacher._

-Gibbssssssssssssssssss.

_Abby lui avait sauté dessus. _

-Abby, je ne peu plus respirer. Content de te revoir. Lui faisant un bisous.

-Bonjour Jethro.

-Ducky, lui serant la main. Tu vas bien a ce que je vois.

-Bonjour boss.

-McGee. Qu'est- ce que je vous ai dit ?

-Oh oui. Exc.....Non. Content de vous voir.

-Moi aussi. Alors qu'est-ce que vous faite et où est Dinozzo ?

-On est la pour vous aider, enfin surtout Ziva, si j'ai bien compris. Le jeune Antony est parti voir l'agent Fornell et l'agent Sacks, pour éviter de retrouver Ziva ou même de nous suivre.

-Ok. _Gibbs savait qu'il y avait une autre raison. _

_Abby et Tim travaillaient sur l'ordi avec les infos qu'avait donné Ziva. Ducky, lisait l'autopsie tranquillement et Gibbs les regardait et il pensait à son fils._

**Au NCIS**

_Tony était assis à son bureau, car depuis le départ de Gibbs, il ne voulait pas reprendre son bureau. Tout au fond de son cœur, il voulait croire que son patron, son père aller revenir. Il aurait voulu aller avec le reste de l'équipe chez Gibbs, enfin chez lui depuis 4 mois, car après le départ de son père, Tony vivait dans sa maison familiale. Mais il ne savait pas comment réagir devant son père, il lui en voulait, mais il lui manquait._

_Le téléphone sonna..._

-Dinozzo

-Tony, c'est McGee, on a trouvé quelque chose, tu peu nous rejoindre ?

-Ok, j'arrive. _Il raccrocha et parti dans l'ascenseur. Avec une boule au ventre._

**Dans la cave**

-Il arrive. _Annonça McGee._

_Gibbs était assis vers son bateau. Il avait hâte de revoir son fils. Mais il savait que Tony, n'allait pas lui sautait dessus et qu'il y aurai une discussion sur son départ. Gibbs aussi avait une boule au ventre. _

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus. Bientôt la suite.


	4. Chapter 4

Suite. Merci pour vos messages.

J'espère que l'écriture va vite me venir, car c'est un peu compliqué quand même.

Encore merci.

* * *

**Dans la cave**

_Le reste de l'équipe attendaient tous Tony. Gibbs bien sur ne le montre pas, mais il était un peu inquiet de revoir son fils surtout de sa réaction. Ducky lui aussi se demandait comment les deux hommes allait réagir une fois face à face. _

_On entendait des bruits de pas venant d'en haut. Tous savaient que Tony arrivait._

_Tony descendait les marches._

-Alors vous avez quoi ? _demanda Tony_

-Bonjour Dinozzo. _coupa Gibbs_

-Gibbs. _répond seulement Tony, en le regardant droit dans les yeux_

_Gibbs pouvait y lire, de la tristesse et de la colère._

-Bon vous avez quoi ? Je ne suis pas venu la pour rien, on a une affaire je vous signale.

-On a pirater un fichier du Mossad avec l'aide de Ziva. On a pu voir que c'était un coup monté, mais on ne sait pour quelle raison encore. _annonça Abby_

-Ok, donc si j'ai bien compris, la bombe était un coup monté pour Ziva de la part du Mossad.

-Oui, mais j'ai reconnu le gars qui était sur la moto à l'arrière, c'était mon ancien partenaire au Mossad, mais je le croyais mort. _intervient Ziva_

-Peut-être qu'ils veulent des informations sur le Mossad ? Donc il ton prit pour cible. _demanda Tony_

-Mais il doit bien savoir que je travail plus pour le Mossad mais que je suis au NCIS maintenant, vu que je l'ai suivi depuis mon appartement. Il faut qu'on les retrouve avant qu'ils fassent exploser autre chose, ou encore éviter des blessés ou des morts.

-On sait qu'ils sont allé dans un hôtel. d_it Abby_

-Ok, donne moi l'adresse et on ira voir.

-C'est au 15 rue des Girondes. Chambre 202.

-Ok c'est parti, vous prenez votre équipements.

-Je viens avec vous. _annonça Gibbs_

-Non hors de questions. Tu ne fait plus parti du NCIS et tu n'a pas d'arme. _dit Tony_

-D'une tu n'es pas mon patron, deux je fais ce que je veux et trois j'ai toujours une arme dans ma cave. a_nnonça Gibbs un peu énervé_

-Non mais tu te prend pour qui ? Je décide que tu viens pas un point c'est tout. Sinon je te passe les menottes et je t'envoie en garde à vue.

-Vas-y essaye on verra bien qui aura les menottes.

-Ok, ok c'est bon tout les deux, on est pas la pour se disputer, mais pour aider Ziva. Antony laisse aller Gibbs avec vous. Il sait se défendre et plus vous êtes nombreux mieux sait._ dit Ducky_

_Les autres ne disent rien. Abby était au bord des larmes. McGee avait la bouche ouverte comme un poisson et Ziva avait un visage neutre, même si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Tony avait parlé comme ça à Gibbs._

-Merci Ducky, au moins on me fait confiance.

_Tony faisait des yeux noir à Ducky et il ne voulait pas de son père avec eux. _

-Bon puisqu'on ne peut rien dire maintenant, on y va car il pourrait partir. Go.

_L'équipe parti donc à la recherche des personnes qui en veuille à Ziva. Seul Ducky et Abby restent dans la cave. Tony leur avait demandé de garder en vue la directrice et le FBI au cas où._

_Mais quand Gibbs, Tony, McGee et Ziva sortent de la maison, il y avait Fornell et Sacks devant la porte._

-Je le savait qu'il nous mentait depuis le début._ dit l'Agent Sacks_

-Je ne vous ai pas menti, je ne savait pas où été Ziva. On a une piste donc soit vous nous suivez, soit vous partez. _répond Tony_

-Non, vous restez là, et en emmène l'Agent David au poste du FBI.

-Agent Sacks, sa suffit. Ils savent ce qu'ils font et si ils ont une piste on les suit. Bonjour Gibbs.

-Tobias.

-Bon, on est pas là pour prendre un café, on y va. Cria Tony

_Tout le monde monta en voiture. Le NCIS ensemble et le FBI les suivaient. Dans la voiture, c'est Ziva qui conduisait car il fallait arriver vite. Tony demanda à Ziva de ralentir un peu car le FBI ne suivait plus. Ils arrivent à destination de l'hôtel. Tony expliqua le plan._

-Ok, bon. Ziva et Gibbs vous passerez par l'arrière, McGee tu viens avec moi pour passer devant et Fornell et Sacks vous nous couvrez. Allez go !

_Donc comme prévu Ziva et Gibbs passe par derrière, Tony et McGee par devant. Arrivant devant la porte, Tony demanda à McGee de le couvrir et il défonça la porte à coup de pied._

-NCIS, les mains en l'air ! c_ria Tony et McGee_

-Ah, enfin le NCIS est là. Où est notre Ziva.

-On a dit les mains en l'air.

-Agent Dinozzo, calmez-vous un peu. Le jeu ne fait que commencer. _dit l'agent du Mossad_

-Malik, c'est toi. Demanda Ziva qui arrivait avec Gibbs.

-Ah enfin, Ziva, tu es venu. SURPRIT ?

-Un peu vu que tu es mort il y à 6 ans.

-Non comme tu peux le voir. Alors que me vaut votre visite si surprenante ?

-Arrête de jouer Malik, tu sais très bien pourquoi nous sommes la. Tu as mis une bombe dans un bar et tu as tué des gens.

-Ziva tu es si naïf. a_nnonça une voix féminine_

-Tali, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Toi, tu étais mon meilleur ami, et toi tu étais ma sœur. Mais pourquoi vous me piégez ? Je peux savoir ce que je vous ai fait ?

-Mais tu nous a trahit ma petite Ziva. Alors nous allons rendre justice nous même en te tuant.

_Ces coéquipier ne comprit pas trop la situation. Mais Gibbs avait peut-être une idée en tête. Le FBI était monté. Assurant leurs arrières comme prévu._

-Moi trahit. _dit Ziva_. Je vois pas trop où. Dites moi ?

-Oh, tu vois pas. Un indice FAMILLE !

-Quoi « famille » ?

-Tu as vraiment cru que personne allait découvrir la vérité? Pauvre Ziva. TU AS TUE MON FRERE. c_ria Tali_

-QUOI. Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?

_Tony et McGee regardaient Ziva pour avoir une explication. Là, Gibbs savait de quoi ils parlaient. Bien sur, ils parlaient de ARI._

-Je n'ai pas tué Ari.

-Si tu la tuais, dans la cave de Gibbs. Gibbs n'était pas armée, alors comment il aurait pu le tuer. Tu es une traite Ziva. Tu mérite de mourir. Heureusement que « père » ne sait pas car, là tu saurais morte depuis longtemps. Mais on peut toujours lui dire, Malik et moi.

-Ok, j'avoue, je l'ai tué, mais c'était pour protéger Gibbs. Il était un terroriste qui venait de tuer un agent du NCIS. Tu crois que ce que voulait notre père été d'avoir un traite dans notre famille. Il a tué pleins de personnes, et si l'équipe de Gibbs n'était pas arrivé un déjouer son plan, sa aurait été une catastrophe, il y aurait eu au moins une centaines de personnes innocente mortes.

-Tu n'avais pas le droit de le tuer.

_Tali avait retiré son arme de sa ceinture et la pointa directement sur Ziva, mais elle n'a pas eu le temps de tirer, car Tony lui tira une balle dans la tête. Et Malik fut arrêté par les Agent du FBI. Après 10 minutes, c'est le FBI qui se chargea de la scène de crime et le NCIS rentra au bureau._

_Arrivant dans les bureaux du NCIS, Ziva et McGee allaient directement taper leur rapport, Gibbs descendait à la morgue et Tony prit la direction du bureau de la directrice qui voulait lui parler._

**Bureau de Jenny**

-Directrice, vous voulez me voir ?

-Oui. Je vous avez demandé de donner les informations à l'Agent Fornell. Hors vous ne l'avez pas fait. Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

-C'est vrai, j'ai juste voulu protéger Ziva. Car le FBI voulait l'enfermer sans rien comprendre.

-C'est bien de protéger votre coéquipier, mais vous avez désobéi à un ordre. Heureusement que le FBI et arrivait chez Gibbs. Mais bon passons. Et en plus vous avez emmené Gibbs avec vous, qui n'avait rien à voir dans l'enquête et sa c'était très dangereux. Vous voulez vous expliquer Agent Dinozzo ?

-Rien à dire, pas ma décision. C'est lui qui à voulu nous accompagner et vous savez comment est Gibbs quand on lui interdit.

-Oui, mais c'est pas une raison valable. Je vous met une recommandation sur votre dossier et je vous suspens 1 semaine à partir de demain. Allez faire votre rapport. Au revoir Agent Dinozzo.

-Directrice

_En sortant du bureau de Jenny, Tony était énervé. Tout lui tombé dessus en une journée. Le retour de son père, Ziva qui n'avait pas confiance en lui en tant que chef d'équipe, et une suspension._

_Il était pressé de rentrer et de se mettre dans son lit pour oublier cette journée._

**Morgue**

-Ah Jethro, je savais que tu allais venir. Tiens un café.

_Gibbs prend la tasse de café offerte par son ami._

-Ducky, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Tony me hait.

-Mais non il ne te hait pas. Disons qu'il est un peu énervé et il faut le comprendre, tu es parti sans explication. Je pense que vous devez parler tout les deux.

-Il ne voudra pas Ducky. Sa sert à rien. Tu la bien vu dans la cave tout à l'heure.

-Oui, j'ai vu sa réaction, mais il y avait toute l'équipe, il pouvait pas parler devant eux vu qu'ils ne connaissent pas la situation.

-Oui, tu as peut-être raison. On va avoir une discussion à deux. Mais je ne suis pas trop convaincu qu'il va me le pardonner. Sa fait 2 fois que je l'abandonne alors qu'il n'a rien fait.

-Tu as raison sa fait 2 fois, mais il t'a bien pardonné la première fois.

_Flashback_

_Tony était dans la chambre de sa petite sœur avec les larmes au yeux. Sa mère Shannon et sa sœur Kelly venaient de mourir dans un accident de voiture. Tony attendait son père, il pensait que c'était de sa faute._

_La porte s'ouvrit._

_-TONY, TONY, tu es où ?_

_Tony sorti de la chambre de Kelly en courant et il se jeta dans les bras de son père._

_-PAPA, tout est de ma faute. Pleura Tony._

_-Mais non fils, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ne t'inquiète pas. _

_Gibbs ne savait pas quoi faire face à la tristesse de son fils. Et en plus, il croit que c'est de sa faute. Gibbs prit Tony dans ses bras pour aller s'assoir dans le canapé._

_-Écoute moi Tony. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je te le jure, tu ne pouvais rien faire contre eux. On aura ceux qui ont tué ta mère et ta sœur, je te le promet. On les aura. Allez calme toi mon chéri. Ta mère devait témoigné. On ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il allait arriver._

_Pendant que Gibbs parlait à son fils qui pleurait toujours, il le berçait en même temps. Après 10-15 minute, Tony c'était endormi dans les bras de son père. Gibbs le coucha sur le canapé et lui met une couverture. Il le regardait dormir un instant. Il pensait aussi à sa femme et à sa fille. Les larmes lui monta aux yeux. Il quitta son fils 5 minutes pour faire un appel à son ami Ducky._

_-Mallard. J'écoute ._

_-Ducky, c'est Gibbs. Tu peux venir à la maison s'il te plait. J'ai besoin de toi._

_-Jethro. Tu vas bien ?_

_-Non, tu peux venir ?_

_-Oui, j'arrive._

_Gibbs raccrocha et allait rejoindre son fils qui dormait toujours. Entre temps, il reçu un appel d'un certain Mike Franks du NCIS, qui s'occupait du meurtre de sa femme et de sa fille. Ducky entra dans le salon._

_-Jethro mon ami, qu'est-ce qui se passe._

_Gibbs lui raconta toute l'histoire du début à la fin. Ducky était triste, il connaissait bien la famille. Gibbs demanda à Ducky de surveiller Tony après l'enterrement car il devait aller quelque part. Ducky lui demanda pourquoi, mais Gibbs ne lui dit rien. Raison personnelle. Ducky espérait qu'il n'allait pas faire de connerie et il lui rappelait qu'il avait toujours son fils et qui lui avait besoin de son père. Comme prévu après l'enterrement, Gibbs était parti sans le dire à son fils. _

_Gibbs était revenu un mois après. Personne ne savait ce qu'il avait fait pendant un mois. Tony était très en colère contre son père de l'avoir abandonné. Mais quand il le vit passer la porte, il lui sauta dessus._

_Fin du Flashback_

-donc laisse le temps au jeune Antony et il te pardonnera.

-J'espère que tu as raison.

-Sinon, tu repars pour le Mexique, où tu reviens permit nous ?

-Je ne sais pas encore, mais je ne veut pas repartir au Mexique. Je crois que je viens de comprendre que ici j'ai une famille qui peut encore avoir besoin de moi.

-Tu as raison mon cher ami. Tu es mieux ici.

-Maintenant, il faut que la directrice accepte et surtout que Tony veuille bien de moi en tant que patron.

_Sur ceux, Gibbs laissa Ducky et monta dans le bureau de la directrice. Arrivait en haut, il observait son équipe, il observait aussi son fils. En regardant Tony, il voyait bien que quelque chose se passe._

**Bureau de Jenny**

-Il faut qu'on parle.

-On t'a toujours pas apprit à frapper à la porte.

-Tu vas me la sortir à chaque fois cette phrase ?

-Que me vaut ta visite Jethro ?

-Je voulais voir comment tu vas Jenny.

-Je vais bien Jethro. Et toi tu passes de bonne vacance au Mexique ?

-Vacance, Jenny je ne suis pas en vacance au Mexique, mais à la retraite.

-C'est ce que tu crois.

_Gibbs ne comprenait pas trop le sens de cette discussion. Mais il allait pas tardé à le découvrir._

-Je n'ai pas envoyé les papier sur ta retraite, mais pour tes vacances. Car depuis que tu travailles au NCIS, tu n'as pas prit beaucoup de vacances.

-Jenny, de quoi tu parles enfin ? Pourquoi tu n'a pas envoyer les bons papiers.

-Je vais t'expliquer, ne t'énerve pas Jethro. J'ai eu une conversation avec Tony après ton départ, et pour Tony c'était des vacances, il m'a demandé de ne pas envoyer les papiers pour ta retraite mais pour tes vacances. Et quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi, il m'a répondu « il reviendra ».

Gibbs ne savait pas quoi dire. Tony savait que Gibbs ne resterait pas au Mexique éternellement.

-Tu n'a rien à dire Jethro ?

-Je t'avoue que non, je ne sais pas quoi dire.

-Moi je vais te dire, les vacances sa s'arrête un moment, il faut bien revenir un jour. Ne crois-tu pas ?

-Oui c'est vrai qu'il faut revenir un jour. Moi qui croyait que j'allais faire un scandale pour revenir parmi vous.

-Et bien Jethro tu n'as pas besoin. Ils ont besoin de toi en bas. Même si Tony à fait un bon travail en temps que chef d'équipe, ils ont besoin de toi. Surtout j'ai besoin de toi dès demain.

-Pourquoi demain ?

-Je viens de suspendre l'Agent Dinozzo. Donc il faut bien un chef d'équipe. Et vu que tu es revenu, j'ai pensé à toi.

-Pourquoi tu as suspendu Dinozzo ? Il a fait quelque chose de mal.

-Il n'a pas suivi les ordres que je lui avais donné pendant l'enquête sur Ziva avec le FBI. Donc je l'ai suspendu 1 semaine. Et tu peux dire que c'est injuste, je resterai sur ma décision.

-Je suis surpris Jenny, je ne te savais pas si tolérante avant. Ok, je reviens à partir de demain, mais s'il te plait mais rien dans le dossier de Dinozzo.

-On verra pour Dinozzo. Ton arme et ton badge sont dans le tiroir de ton bureau. Car tu peux le voir, Tony n'a pas prit ton bureau.

-Oui j'avais vu. Merci Jenny.

_Gibbs sort du bureau de la directrice. Il allait annoncer la nouvelle à Abby et Ducky, puis à son équipe._

* * *

Encore un chapitre achevé. Dur un peu

Je ne sais pas comment font les autres auteurs de fics, mais c'est un peu dure quand même à écrire.

Je vous laisse.

La suite bientôt


	5. Chapter 5

_Toute l'équipe savaient que Gibbs revenait reprendre son ancienne place. Abby, Ducky, Ziva et McGee étaient tous heureux. Abby avait sauté partout tellement elle était contente. Et encore une fois, Tony n'avait rien dit, il lui avait juste dit « bon retour boss »._

_Abby avait invité l'équipe au restaurant pour fêter le retour de Gibbs. Tout le monde avait dit « oui », même si Tony avait réfléchi longuement, il avait accepté pour Abby._

_Comme il était un peu tôt pour aller directement au restaurant, l'équipe étaient rentré chez eux pour se préparer._

-Ducky, tu peux m'accompagner jusqu'à chez moi, j'ai laissé ma voiture la-bas ? _demanda Gibbs_

-Oui Jethro pas un problème.

-Merci. A tout à l'heure.

_Ducky et Gibbs était parti. Tony avait rejoint son appartement. Sa lui faisait bizarre, car sa faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas revenu. Il c'était installé chez son père depuis sa fuite._

_Ducky venait d'arriver chez Gibbs._

**Maison de Gibbs**

-Alors, tu vas travailler sur ton bateau pour l'instant ?

-Je ne sais pas encore. Je dois faire un peu de ménage et de rangement avant, sa fait 4 mois que j'habite plus dans cette maison. Mais, quand je suis rentré pour la première fois après l'appel de Ziva, sa sentait le propre.

-On peut rien te cacher. Tu ne le sais pas mais quelqu'un habité ici pendant tes vacances.

-Tony. N'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Tu lui manquais, tu lui manque encore.

-Mais j'ai demandé à Abby et elle ma dit que personne n'y était. J'avais pensé à toi au début.

-Personne dans l'équipe était au courant. Même moi je ne le savais pas. Après un mois et demi, Tony était un peu malade, je l'avais surpris dans les toilette, il toussait beaucoup. Et depuis l'Y-Pestis, ces poumons sont un peu fragilisé, donc je lui ai donné quelques médicaments pour la journée. Le soir quand j'étais chez moi, j'ai reçu un appel et c'était Tony. Il avait une voix fatigué au téléphone, il ma demandé de venir donc c'est un ce moment là que j'ai su qu'il habitait chez toi depuis ton départ.

-Oh ! Tony est tombé malade et je n'étais pas la.

-T'inquiète pas, c'était un petit rhume. Bon je vais te laisser, je vais voir mère à la maison de retraite et je vous rejoins au restaurant.

-Ok, bye.

_« Je n'arrivais pas y croire ce que j'ai laissé derrière moi. J'espère que ce soir Tony va enfin me le pardonner. »_

_Gibbs était enfin prêt, il lui restait un peu de temps devant lui. Alors il voulait s'arrêter au cimetière pour voir sa femme et sa fille._

**Cimetière**

_Arrivant au cimetière, il aperçu au loin une silhouette vers la tombe de sa fille et de sa femme. Il faisait tout doucement pour savoir qui était là. Il se cacha derrière un arbre. Et la, il voit que c'était son fils vers la tombe de sa femme._

-Coucou maman. Sa faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas venu. J'en suis désolé. J'ai une nouvelle à te dire. Papa est revenu du Mexique et il revient pour de bon. Il a même reprit son poste. S'il te plait aide moi. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je suis tellement content qu'il soit revenu, mais je suis tellement en colère contre lui. Pourquoi, il m'a encore abandonné. Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait pour qu'il parte. Tu sais, il ma terriblement manqué. Les matchs de football Américain, la construction de son bateau et surtout au boulot. Au début j'étais perdu sur le terrain sans lui, même ses claques derrières la tête me manque. Ce soir on va tous au restaurant pour fêter son retour, j'aurai tant voulu me faire un plateau repas juste tous les deux pour parler de son départ, sa fuite. Mais Abby était tellement heureuse de le retrouver qu'on ne pouvait pas lui dire non. Aujourd'hui, je suis revenu dans mon appartement, sa fait bizarre tu sais. J'étais bien dans notre maison. Vous me manquez toi et Kelly. Vous êtes parti trot tôt. J'espère que tu nous voit de la-haut. J'en suis sur que tu nous protège tous les deux avec papa. Essaye de lui envoyer des signaux pour venir me parler et me dire pourquoi il est encore partit. Bon, je vais vous laisser, il est bientôt l'heure. Je t'aime maman, toi aussi petite sœur. Vous me manquez énormément. _A la fin de son long discourt, il en avait les larmes au yeux._

_Gibbs qui était encore derrière l'arbre, avait tout entendu depuis le début. Lui aussi était sous l'émotion. Il avait encore fait une belle connerie._

_Tout d'un coup, il voit son fils qui s'écroule au sol et qui commencé à pleurer. Gibbs couru jusqu'à son fils et lui prit dans les bras._

-Chut Tony, je suis la, je te tiens.

_Il le berça tout doucement. Pendant 5 minutes, Tony commencé à se calmer._

-Allez Tony, calme toi, je suis la.

-Papa ?

-Oui Tony, c'est moi. Je suis désolé Tony. Je n'aurai pas du te laisser.

-Tu étais là depuis le début ?

-Oui, j'ai tout entendu. Écoute moi, je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir laissé tout seul. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour que tu me pardonne. Je sais que tu es en colère contre moi depuis que je suis revenu et sa me fait mal de te voir comme ça.

-Pourquoi, pourquoi, tu es parti loin de moi ? Tu ne m'aime plus ?

-Oh Tony ! Bien sur que si je t'aime encore « fils ». Écoute, se n'est pas de ta faute si je suis parti et ni parce que je ne t'aimais plus, au contraire tu es mon fils et je t'aime. Mais après avoir revu ta sœur et ta mère, je ne savais plus quoi faire. En plus, j'avais surtout peur de la réaction des autres. Je ne savais pas comment gérer. Alors ma première idée venu était de partir loin de l'équipe, mais pas loin de toi.

-Mais alors pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ou même envoyé une lettre ?

-Quand je suis arrivé au Mexique, je ne savais plus ou j'en étais et je me suis réfugié dans l'alcool et le temps à passé et je savais que tu m'en aurai voulu, alors je me suis dit que sa ne servais à rien.

_Tony ne savait plus quoi dire. C'est vrai qu'il lui en avait voulu, mais il aurait aimé des nouvelles._

-C'est vrai que j'étais en colère, je ne vais pas te mentir. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Quand je suis rentré chez moi après ton départ, j'étais perdu. Alors j'ai pris des vêtements et je suis parti chez toi, j'avais cru qu'en allant la-bas, tu serais la. Mais quand je suis arrivé, tout était dans le noir. Donc je suis resté dans le salon et je t'attendais. Mais tu n'es jamais venu. Le lendemain, je suis allé travailler et je suis retourné chez toi, avec un peu d'espoir et c'est la que Ducky m'a dit qu'il t'avait emmené à l'aéroport direction le Mexique. Je me suis dit que tu allais appeler pour des explications mais non tu n'as jamais appelé. Alors je suis tombé dans le travail pour essayer d'oublier ta fuite. Puis le temps à passé.

-Je, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Ducky m'a parlé de toi dans la voiture, mais je ne voulais pas l'écouter. Je pensais tellement à ta mère et à ta sœur. Alors il a laissé tombé et il ma dit que je devais prendre soin de moi et que lui allait garder un œil sur toi et je suis parti. Et quand j'ai reçu l'appel de Ziva, j'avais cru que c'était toi. Et Ziva m'a expliqué son problème et je suis revenu. Mais j'avais une peur au ventre à ta rencontre. Je me suis dit que j'allais en baver. Et quand je t'ai vu dans la cave, j'y ai lu une telle tristesse et colère dans tes yeux que je savais pas comment réagir.

-Moi aussi, j'avais peur de te revoir. Je pensais tellement que tu m'avais oublié. C'est vrai que j'étais triste en arrivant, mais quand je t'ai vu, une telle colère est monté en moi que je ne savais pas non plus comment réagir face à toi. Mais j'étais aussi tellement heureux de te voir depuis 4 mois. Tout me manqué. Nos soirée sport sur ton canapé, la construction de ton bateau, nos week-end et surtout ce qui ma manqué le plus c'est quand je rentrai avec une enquête qui me tenait vraiment à cœur et je voulais tellement que tu sois là pour me remonter le moral.

-Moi aussi tous cela ma manqué. J'espère que tu me pardonnera et qu'on retrouvera cette complicité bientôt.

-Tu sais que ma plus grande faiblesse est de tout te pardonner tout de suite. _Tony lui fait un grand sourire réservé à son père_

-Tu ne peux pas savoir comment je suis content.

_Et père et fils se sert dans leur bras. Sa fait tellement longtemps que tous les deux attendaient ce moment._

_C'est Gibbs qui interrompit leur câlin._

-Bon, on devrait y aller, sinon les autres vont nous attendre. Car je ne suis jamais en retard d'habitude.

-Mon non plus.

_Souris aux lèvres, ils rejoignent leur propre voiture pour aller au restaurant._

**Au restaurant « Chez Alfon »**

_Sa faisait 3 fois que Ducky regarda sa montre et il devient un peu inquiet. Surtout de la part de Gibbs. Car pour Tony, ils avaient l'habitude. Tout d'un coup la porte s'ouvre et ils les virent arriver tous les 2. Toute l'équipe avaient eux aussi le sourire car il comprit que Tony avait pardonné à Gibbs._

-C'est pas trop tôt, j'allais signaler ta disparition Jethro. _annona Ducky_

-Merci pour moi ! _bouda Tony_

-Allez viens là, mon Tonyboy. Je vais te dorloter de la cruauté de ces 2 hommes.

-Très drôle Abs. Fou toi de ma gueule aussi.

_Tout le monde rient de la mine boudeuse de Tony. Sauf Tony bien sur._

-Allez arrêter d'enquiquiner Dinozzo.

-Merci Boss.

-Oh, Gibbs qui prend la défense de Tonyboy. Ducky, tu devrais examiner Gibbs, car il doit faire de la fièvre. _dit Abby, mettant sa main sur le front de Gibbs_

_Tout le monde étaient enfin assis autour de la table. Un serveur arriva pour prendre leur commande. L'équipe passa leur commande et reprit leur discussion._

-Euh ! J'aurai une question ? Gibbs je suis contente que tu revienne, mais pourquoi aussi vite, car si j'ai bien comprit tu reviens demain. Alors je voulais juste savoir pourquoi, car ce matin je ne t'ai pas vu avec tes affaires, donc je croyais que tu devais retourner au Mexique pour les récupérer. _demanda Ziva_

-C'est vrai que c'est rapide, je ne croyais pas non plus que je reviendrai demain. J'avais bien l'attention de revenir quand je suis allé dans le bureau de Jenny. Mais elle ma annonçait qu'elle voulait bien me reprendre, mais que je devais revenir demain absolument. Donc j'ai appelais Mike tout à l'heure et mes affaires vont être rapatrié chez moi par colis express.

-Mais pourquoi, la directrice veut que vous revenez absolument demain. On peut encore survivre aux ordres de Tony encore quelques jours. _dit McGee_

-Merci le bleu, sa fait plaisir. _Ironisa Tony_. Non laisse je te taquine Mcguignol. Je crois que je peux répondre à ta question. Si la directrice a demandé au boss de revenir, c'est parce qu'elle ma suspendu pendant 1 semaine.

_Tout le monde regardaient Tony, avec surprise. Pourquoi, Tony avait été suspendu. A par Gibbs qui lui bien sur savait._

-Mais, mais pourquoi tu as été suspendu ? _demanda Abby_

-Car pendant l'enquête sur Ziva, je devais dire toutes les information à Fornell qu'on avait. Donc j'aurai du dire à Fornell, qu'on avait retrouvé Ziva et je devais surement l'emmener menotté au FBI pour un interrogatoire. Et vu, que je savais que le FBI n'aurai pas cherché à comprendre, je me suis tût. Alors la directrice m'a suspendu pour avoir désobéi à un ordre direct.

-Tony, je ne sais pas quoi dire pour ce que tu as fait pour moi. Merci.

-Laisse Ziva, tu es quelqu'un de notre équipe et entre coéquipier on s'aide. Chose que le FBI ne sait pas faire.

-C'est gentil, mais je ne suis pas venu vers vous en premier lieu. Donc tu n'avais pas à faire sa. J'aurai pas dû avoir une telle confiance de votre part.

-T'inquiète, comme le dit Tony, tu es de notre équipe, même de notre famille dysfonctionnelle. Donc on s'aide entre nous.

-Ok ! Je m'en souviendrais la prochaine fois.

-Si tu pouvais éviter ma chère Ziva. _dit Ducky_

_Gibbs regardait l'échange entre son équipe. Et il était content d'être enfin en famille. Il fut tiré de ses pensé par McGee._

-Boss, vous êtes encore avec nous ?

-Hein ! Oui, oui, juste dans mes pensés.

-Et à quoi tu pensé Bossman ? _demanda Abby_

-A mon retour permis vous. Que j'avais oublié que j'étais bien ici, avec notre famille.

-Oh ! Que c'est mignon ce que tu viens de nous dire Bossman.

-Je sais que je n'aurai pas du partir loin d'ici, mais comme je l'ai dit à Tony tout à l'heure avant de venir au restaurant. Je ne savais pas comment réagir après mon comas devant vous, car je vous avais caché mon passé. Je pensais que vous m'en voudrez. Alors je suis parti. Et si je ne vous ai pas appelé, ni écrit c'est que je croyais que vous étiez tous en colère contre mon départ.

-Oh Gibbs ! _abs au bord des larmes_. C'est vrai que tu nous as caché quelque chose de ton passé, mais on voulait pas que tu parte. On t'aurai tous aidé avec l'équipe. Comme tu la si bien dit tout à l'heure, nous sommes une famille, et une famille sa s'aime même avec un passé non-dévoilé. On a tous notre passé à nous. Et on ne sait pas tous de la vie des autres, on a tous un cadavre caché dans l'armoire. Alors laisse tes démons derrière toi et ici tu es chez toi.

-Merci Abs. Sa fait plaisir de l'entendre. Vous savez ce que je pense des excuses.

-Signe de faiblesse. _dit en chœur Tony, Ziva et McGee_

-Oui, merci. Mais comme je l'ai dit pas entre amis ni entre famille. Alors je voudrais m'excuser au près de vous.

-J'aurai jamais vu sa un jour, notre boss qui enfreint ses propres règles._ dit Ziva_

_Les plats arrivèrent. Ils mangèrent dans la joie et dans des fou rires. En attendant le dessert._

-Dit moi Tony, Tu ne parle pas beaucoup ce soir. Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes ?

-Bas si je parle. Je suis juste un peu fatigué. Au moins cette semaine sera bien pour me reposer. Je reviens, je vais au toilette.

-Mais, j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

-Mais non Abbygael ! Il doit être juste fatigué.

-Tu sais, c'est pas contre toi Gibbs, mais il était un bon chef d'équipe pendant ton absence, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il ne dormait pas beaucoup.

_Gibbs se demandait bien pourquoi, il dormait peu. Il lui poserait surement la question en rentrant._

-Je sais qu'il à fait un bon travail. Tout le monde me la dit au bureau, même la directrice.

_Tony revenait s'assoir à sa place._

-Vous parliez de quoi pendant mon absence ?

-Rien. Abby racontait les choses qu'elle a faite avec sœur Rosita à Gibbs. _répondu Ziva_

-Ah Ok !

_Le dessert arriva._

-J'ai quelque chose à dire. _annonça Gibbs_

_Le reste de l'équipe se demandaient ce qu'aller leur dire leur patron._

-Vas-y Jethro, on t'écoute.

-Je ne sais pas comment le dire. Bon vous savez maintenant que j'ai été marié 4 fois et non 3 et que j'ai eu une petite fille.

-Oui bossman, on sait tous sa, mais c'est pas ce que tu voulais nous dire ?

-Non Abs, bien sur que non. Je ne sais pas comment vous le dire. Bon, je me jette à l'eau. Je ne vous ai pas tout dit par rapport à ce passé.

-Euh ! Boss, qu'est-ce que tu nous fais la. T'es pas obligé de tout nous dire, c'est ton passé.

-Non, Tony, je dois tout dire.

_Tony savait quelle révélation il va dire et il avait très peur de la réaction de ses coéquipiers._

-Je poursuis. Donc comme je disais, je ne vous ai pas tout dit. J'ai bien eu une femme et une fille, mais j'ai aussi un fils.

-Quoi, tu viens de dire que tu as un fils, donc sa veut dire qu'il est encore vivant. Tu la perdu, c'est sa, tu veux qu'on le recherche, tu veux le retrouvé ?

-Abby, Abby, calme toi. Non, je ne veux pas qu'on recherche mon fils. Je ne l'ai pas perdu de vue ne t'inquiète pas. Juste que vous le connaissais tous ?

-On le connait ? _dit Ziva_

-Oui, car mon fils est avec nous aujourd'hui. Il s'appelle ANTONY DINOZZO.

_Encore une fois le reste de l'équipe ne savaient pas quoi dire. Leur Tony, dragueur, immature, était le fils du grand Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Bien sur sauf Ducky, qui avait un grand sourire._

-Toi, tu le savait ! _dit Abby en montrant du doigt Ducky_

-Oui ma chère, je le savais.

-Mais c'est génial ! Je veux tout savoir. Comment était Tony petit, sa première grosse bétisse. TOUT

-Ravi que tu sois heureuse, mais tu ne saura rien du tout.

-Allez Tony. _bouda Abby_

-On verra si tu es sage.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé sa. Tony le fils de Gibbs.

-Et si Ziva, il faut si faire.

-T'inquiète je m'y ferai. Donc maintenant je comprends un peu mieux ton comportement envers Gibbs aujourd'hui. Je me demandais pourquoi tu lui en voulais temps. J'espère que tout va bien entre vous maintenant ?

-Oui Ziva tout va bien, c'est pour sa qu'on était en retard, nous avons discuté tous les deux.

-Pour une fois que tu es pas en retard pour une fille. _dit McGee_

_Tout le monde rit à la remarque de McGee._

-Merci le bleu pour ta remarque. Et non, je ne suis pas toujours en retard pour une fille. Mais passons.

-Je suis content que vous vous êtes réconcilié tous les deux. _dit Ducky_

-Oui nous aussi. _répond Gibbs_

-Je voulais juste poser une question ?

-Vas y Abs ?

-Ok ! Tu es vraiment le fils de Gibbs ou il t'a adopté ?

-Non Gibbs est vraiment mon père biologique. Mais avant que tu pose la suivante, Shannon la femme de Gibbs n'est pas ma mère biologique, mais elle m'a adopté peu de temps après.

_Après toutes questions et réponses, le repas s'achève. Ils se disent tous au revoir et ils s'en vont chacun de leur côté._

_A part Gibbs et Tony, qui rentré dans la maison familiale._

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre.

A Bientôt, pour la suite


	6. Chapter 6

Désolée pour l'attente. Mais avec les fêtes c'est un peu dur.

Merci pour vos messages.

La suite

* * *

**Maison de Gibbs**

_Tony et Gibbs sortaient de leur voitures et père et fils entraient dans la maison. Tony allait chercher deux bières et s'installait dans le fauteuil face à son père._

-Ah ! Cela fait du bien d'être enfin seul et au calme dans cette maison. _dit Gibbs_

-Content d'être rentré ? _demanda Tony_

-Bien sur ! Le travail me manquait et toi aussi.

-Content de le savoir. Comme sa, je vais pouvoir me reposer cette semaine.

-Sa va te faire du bien. Même si c'est du repos un peu forcé.

-Oh, c'est pas très grave une semaine de mise à pied.

-J'ai essayé d'en parler à Jenny, mais elle voulait rien savoir.

-Merci, c'est gentil de ta part. Sa me rappelle mes anciens postes, surtout celui de Baltimore.

-C'est vrai, tous des cons. Mais elle va réfléchir à ta recommandation dans ton dossier.

_Tony regarda sont père avec un sourire. Il était content de retrouver son père avec lui à siroter une bière tout les deux dans le salon. _

-J'ai vu que tu avais pas mal avancé sur le bateau ?

-Oui, sa me rappelait toi et un peu Kelly quand on étaient tout les 3 en bas. Et sa me permettait de ne plus penser aux enquêtes difficile. Sa me vidait la tête.

-Je peux comprendre, au Mexique sa me manquait, alors j'ai refais la toiture de Mike.

-En faite, comment va Mike ?

-Bien. Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher, tu dors debout.

-Oui, papa.

_Gibbs eut un rire à la dernière phrase de son fils. Il aimait être appelé comme sa. Tony, montait les marches pour se rendre dans son ancienne chambre, il était épuisé. Alors que Gibbs allait travailler un peu sur son bateau._

_Gibbs entendu un bruit de cri venant de la chambre de son fils. Il monta les marches deux par deux pour savoir ce qui se passé. En entrant dans la chambre de Tony, il voyait qu'il se débattait contre quelqu'un et il transpirait._

-Tony, fils, réveille toi !

« Non, laissait la tranquille. S'il vous plait, STOP. »

_Gibbs n'aimait pas voir son fils dans cet état, et il savait de quoi il rêvait. Sa lui arrivait souvent quand Tony était arrivé pour la première fois chez lui étant enfant._

-Allez Tony, debout.

_Tony, se réveillait en sursaut. Il clignotait des yeux pour se souvenir qu'il était dans son ancienne chambre. Il tourna la tête et vit son père._

-Papa. Que fait tu là ?

-Je t'ai entendu tout à l'heure, alors je suis venu te réveillais.

-Merci, d'être là !

-Tony, depuis quand tu refais ces cauchemars ? Sa faisait longtemps que tu les faisais plus.

Tony, ne voulait pas trop lui répondre, alors il lui répondu mais sans le regarder dans les yeux.

-Depuis que tu es parti au Mexique et surtout lors des enquête vraiment qui me touchais à cœur.

-Oh, Tony. Tout est de ma faute.

-Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas, sa va aller mieux maintenant que tu es la, je te le promet.

-Bien, mais tu peux rester le temps que tu veux. Ducky ma dit, que tu vivais ici depuis mon départ. Alors reste le temps qu'il te faudra.

-Merci, papa. Sa fait plaisir. Je suis désolé pour les cauchemars.

-Non, ne le soit pas. On va y arriver à les enlever de ta tête, je te le promet.

_Avant que Gibbs laisse son fils, il lui mit une tape derrière la tête._

-Eh ! J'ai fait quoi pour la mériter ? _en se frottant l'arrière de la tête_

-Ne jamais s'excuser, c'est un signe de faiblesse. _dit Gibbs en souriant_

-Ok, j'ai compris le message. Bonne nuit papa.

-Bonne nuit fils.

_Tony se rendormi tout de suite et Gibbs allait se coucher dans son lit qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis 4 mois. Gibbs se coucha avec un sourire, son fils l'avait pardonner de son départ. Il était heureux de retrouver sa famille. Pendant cette nuit, Tony faisait encore des cauchemars, mais il pouvait compter sur son père._

**3 mois plus tard**

_Tony était assis à son bureau. A côté, il y avait McGee et en face, il y avait Ziva. Bien sur sous les yeux de Gibbs. Gibbs regardait son fils, qui ennuyait McGee en lui lançant des boulettes de papiers._

_Gibbs était content de revenir travailler avec son équipe, sa famille. Après sa semaine de mise à pied, Tony était revenu en tant que Agent Sénior. Plus personne ne parlait de cet incident. Tony était revenu dans son appartement après 2 mois et demi de cohabitation avec son père et tout ses cauchemars était enfin parti._

_Le téléphone de Gibbs sonnait_

-Gibbs ! Ok, on arrive. Prenait vos affaires un quartier maître retrouvé mort.

_Les 3 Agents se levaient en même temps et direction l'ascenseur._

**Fin**

* * *

Voilà, fin de ma première fic.

J'espère que sa vous à plus pour une première.

Joyeux Noël à tous.

Merci


End file.
